


Trickery

by sapphocles (freckles42)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Deception, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Rape, Restraints, Rough Sex, Triggers, revoked consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/sapphocles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy finally gets Ginny Weasley's virginity... and then so do a dozen of his closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parseltonguepen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=parseltonguepen).



> This is fic contains explicit gang rape. Seriously serious **trigger warning.**
> 
> Originally written for the 2009 wizard-love exchange.

"And you promise you won't hurt me?" Ginny said, hugging herself with one arm, eyeing Draco trepidatiously. 

"Ginny," he said, doing his best not to roll his eyes. After all, he had been after Ginny Weasley's virginity for months now. The chase had been captivating and frustrating, but he was looking forward to the end result even more. "I promise that you will enjoy every moment of this evening. I have it all planned out." It had taken weeks of planning, but oh yes, it was planned.

"I'll hex you into another dimension if you screw with me," she warned, and Draco didn't doubt her. However, he had taken his time to plan this and knew she would be begging for more by the end of the night, all thoughts of a hexing out of her mind.

Ginny looked at him for a long moment and he kept his best dispassionate look about him, meeting her gaze. Apparently she found whatever it was that she was seeking (or perhaps saw nothing to concern her, he didn't know nor did he particularly care) and she nodded. 

"All right," she murmured as she stepped towards him. "You _do_ realise what a big deal this is for me, right?"

He held his arms out to her, pulling her into a hug. He could smell the lavender shampoo she used. The feel of her body giving into his, relaxing, trusting, and comfortable sent shivers of delight through his nerves, and it took all his concentration to try to keep the blood from pooling down below. No need to scare the girl - not yet, at least.

"I know," he said, rubbing her back gently. "I promise, though, that you'll remember tonight forever. I want it to be special for both of us."

If only she realised how special it would be.

****

* * *

Ginny whimpered. She was facedown on the antique Oriental rug in Draco's study, bare arse in the air, hands restrained behind her knees. She could count at least a dozen shoes from where she was, head turned to the left. This is NOT to what she had agreed with Draco. She struggled against her bindings, which only tightened with each tug.

Draco let out a cold laugh.

"Look what I've caught!" he declared. His guests laughed - Ginny was pretty sure she recognized the laughs of some old schoolmates. She struggled some more, humiliated at the position he'd put her in, the position she let herself be put into!

"You asshole," Ginny said, managing to lock her eyes onto his, breathing hard. Her toes were curled into the rug, trying to find purchase. "You fucking _prick_ , I can't believe you. I thought -"

"You thought what, Gingersnap?" he cut her off, using their private nickname. She flushed, embarrassed and further humiliated. "That I'd light candles? That I'd make us dinner? That I would seduce you over the evening until you gave yourself up to me? Ha! Doubtful! You should have listened to your brothers. You should have listened to your precious _Harry_. But you are willful, aren't you?" He shrugged off his cloak and Ginny got a sudden premonition as to what was going to happen. "I must admit, I find that attractive. I would not have played these games otherwise." He considered that for a moment. "Well, that's not true. This is going to _infuriate_ Potter."

"He's nothing to do with this," Ginny said, face digging into the carpet. She couldn't struggle anymore - her restraints were too tight.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll disagree when I send him the recording. I'm not much of one for Muggle devices but Creevey here is quite skilled with them - and has led me to believe that Potter will have a means of playing back what we do here."

"Creevey?" Ginny asked, aghast. "Colin? Colin, how could you?"

"Not Colin," Draco drawled, using that tone that Ginny hated - the one that he used when talking to someone he thought was an imbecile. "Kirk. His younger brother. Now," he continued before Ginny could start talking again. "I must admit, the virginity of a Pureblood goes for a very high price. I had several offers for yours - very generous ones, too, I must admit. Possibly worth more than your family's home - not that it would take much to do that!" That garnered a few appreciative laughs from the group. "But I am a man of my word, and I promised you I would take your virginity." He discarded his outer robes and began to thumb open his trousers. 

"Fuck you!" Ginny spat. "Fuck you, I'm not your entertainment!"

"Oh, but you _are_ ," Draco replied calmly, then got himself out. Ginny's eyes grew wide at the size of his cock, and he laughed. "Afraid _now_? It _will_ hurt, I'm afraid. Quite a bit. You see, I spent a bit of my family's fortune on some enhancement procedures at St Mungo's." He stroked himself, growing harder and larger quickly. "Oh, and do feel free to scream as much as you like," he said. "There's no one for miles, and cries of pain turn me on so very much." He was fully hard now, and Ginny vowed not to make a single noise. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

"Well, I suppose it's time we start the festivities. Kirk, if you've got that device working - Ah, good. Thank you." Draco disappeared from Ginny's line of sight but she could feel him getting up behind her. She gasped as she suddenly felt something - a finger? Merlin, it _was_ a finger - probing at her pussy. She clenched up, trying to keep the foreign digit out but this just garnered another laugh. Draco pushed his finger harder into her, forcing his way in.

"Give in," he said, "or I'll let Urquhart here have the first go at your bum." Ginny went _very_ still at that threat, then slowly relaxed.

"Good girl," he said. Another finger pushed at her pussy. She let out a whining whimper, shivering. This wasn't right. This wasn't - oh _Merlin_. She gasped as his fingers were removed, and then something else was pressing at her. It took her a moment to realise that it was his cock.

"No!" she cried out, trying to pull away from him. He gripped her hips firmly, though. 

"Oh yes," he said. "Yes, you will give me what you promised me. You are mine now." With that he pushed into her, pulling her hips back against him. She gasped, bucking, trying to pull off of him but it was too late and he was too strong - he was stretching her, making her feel impossibly full. Skin was tearing, and tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Fuck you," she managed again, still attempting to get away. 

"What an excellent idea!" Draco gloated, and started to pump in and out of her. "Did you hear that, everyone? She _did_ ask for it, after all." Ginny hated him so much in that moment, but she could barely find words to speak now. All she could do was focus on the immense pain ripping through her, and the sickening betrayal she felt. He had tricked her, used her, and now she didn't know if she'd - oh no. Oh no, what if he never let her go? The thought sent her into a panic, breathing hard. 

"Listen to that, she's enjoying this; her body is betraying her." He sped up, fucking her harder, reveling in the feel of her skin slapping against his, how amazingly tight she was, and how fucking _powerful_ he felt. "Go on, Ginny, tell them how much you love it. You've always been a little cocktease, well now you're paying for it, aren't you? No more teasing." His fingers tightened on her fleshy hips before he buried himself fully in her, cumming with a grunting shudder. She wanted to throw up.

Draco pulled out with a slurping pop, a bit of cum sliding out with him, dripping down her thigh. 

"Let's see," he said, wiping his cock with a white handkerchief, collecting the blood and cum before tucking himself away. "A virgin's blood. That shall fetch a handsome price at the apothecary's! Who's next? Vaisey? It was you who paid for second go, yes?"

Vaisey stepped forward, lecherous-looking despite being clean-shaven. He had a rather malicious grin on his face as he undid his trousers. "Yes, it was me. This cunt blew me off during fourth year, acted like I wasn't even there. Fucking holier-than-thou Gryffindors, think they're too good for Slytherins!"

Ginny's eyes went wide. He wasn't just going to fuck her in front of other people - he had sold her. He had sold her like a piece of property to these people.

"How... how many?" she asked, trying to turn her head to look at Draco better. Draco laughed, understanding.

"Everyone in this room, dearest. They all have wanted you for many years. Doesn't that make you feel powerful? Desireable? So many men have wanted to fuck your brains out since you were barely out of your training bra. Now they'll get the chance you denied them." He crouched down by her face. Ginny could see her reflection in his shoes, then shuddered as he played with a lock of her hair like he had so many times before. "Now now, no need to be like that. I still have not sold the rights to first go at your bum. I thought I might let you choose." She looked up at him, aghast. He smugly smiled back at her. "That's right. Ruminate on that, won't you, while they all have a go?"

And then it began. Vaisey, Urquhart, Peters, the names went on and on. Each cock was different than the previous one, and each assault humiliated her all the more. She felt bloated with their cum, and her eyes were puffy and red, though the tears had long since run out. In a daze, she picked one of the earlier men for the next "phase," as Draco had started to call it. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted this nightmare to end.

"I won!" Urquhart crowed in his Scottish accent. "I'm going to fuck her arse until it's red and sore. She won't be able to close it up for days."

"So crass," Draco commented, but held out his hand for his payment. Urquhart dropped a heavy bag of coins into it, then got up behind Ginny. He pushed into her pussy without further ado, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. "Aye, ye loose slag, take my willy." He fucked her until he felt his cock was coated with cum, then pulled out and pressed at her ass. This was more than she had really expected. There was no preparation.

She screamed.

"YES!" he shouted, forcing his way in. She clenched around him but this only hurt her more. She cried and screamed as he kept working his way in. The pain was terrible, the burning fire was worse than anything she could have imagined, and the ungodly sense of violation just - she couldn't _do_ it, but there was no way out. The only way to finish it was to let him do it. It killed her pride but she forced herself to relax, hoping it would ease the pain.

"That's it, ye slut, give in, ye love it. Lookit her, Malfoy, she's taking my cock like a prime whore." He got over halfway in and then started to move, fucking her at a steady pace, delighting in her cries of pain. There was a terrible, cramping pain in her stomach with each thrust. Blood was starting to pool in her head from being in this position for so long, her neck spasming as well. She could only pray that she would pass out soon.

Urquhart's grunts came closer and closer together as he sped up before finally cumming in her. He pulled out and stepped back, retrieving his wand to do a spell on himself, cleaning up quickly.

Ginny's ass remained in the air, exposing her shame to them all. Another took Urquhart's place, then a third. The men cheered each other on. It was like her virginity all over again, only this time the cramping and pain was even worse. By the time they were finished, she could feel ass and pussy gaping. She was used up. Then Draco came over, a small blue case in his hand.

"Do you know what this is, dear?" he asked, holding it in her line of vision. She blankly shook her head. She didn't care. She didn't care anymore and she was tired of his games - but what could she do but go along with them?

"It's a virginity salve." He toyed with it. "It makes you as tight as you were before you had sex. It's very popular with the ladies these days, you know."

Her eyes shifted up to his face, devoid of emotion.

"Time to use it," he murmured. "And then we'll try two at once. I think the gentlemen here would like that very much." As he spread the mix in and around her pussy and ass, she shuddered. He had killed her already. He had taken everything from her and now she knew she would probably never walk away. 

Draco stood, and she could feel her muscles and skin tightening back up. 

"Welcome to your new life," he said, and then it began all over again.


End file.
